


Aduial

by Inwiste



Series: Peredhil [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gardens of Lórien, Healing, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inwiste/pseuds/Inwiste
Summary: Melian and Maglor have a long-overdue talk by Arwen's bedside when Maglor wakes up one evening in the Gardens of Lorien.This story takes place while Arwen is being healed in the Gardens of Lorien after her arrival in Valinor.
Relationships: Maglor & Arwen, Melian & Arwen, Melian & Maglor
Series: Peredhil [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645723
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Aduial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilya_Boltagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilya_Boltagon/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All characters belong to the Tolkien Estate.
> 
> I highly recommend reading Ilya's other pieces in the Peredhil series to understand this one and because they are absolutely amazing stories. My thanks to Ilya_Boltagon for letting me write this piece :)

It was evening when Maglor awoke from his slumber. He shot up in the bed after he was unable to see Arwen, only to hear Melian’s voice cut through the peaceful silence in the Gardens of Lorien. 

“Arwen is fine, she is sleeping more peacefully than she has in recent days. The child had a brief nightmare but I was able to soothe her mind as soon as I sensed it.” The Maia was sitting next to the bedside of the young child of Elrond with her hand loosely grasping one of Arwen’s smaller ones. Maglor could see the melancholy look in her ancient eyes when he took the seat next to her. 

“My apologies, my lady. I cannot help but worry about her wherever we are, even in a place as tranquil and safe as the gardens.” Maglor could see the improvement in the young child from when they arrived in Aman to now. Despite not being awake often, her appearance had improved as well as her strength. Most importantly, her fëa was finally beginning to heal after the events that caused them to leave Arda in the beginning. Maglor only wished this healing had been able to take place on Arda with Arwen’s parents at her side as well as her brothers. 

“There is no need to apologize. And please, call me Melian.” The Maia smiled gently at the Noldorin elf before turning her attention back to the young elleth laying on the bed. A moment of silence passed before she spoke again. “She is strong.” 

“Yes, yes she is. Arwen has always been full of strength. Even when-” Maglor paused, swallowing hard. He could not bring himself to finish his sentence. “I am sorry, I-”

“I know,” Melian said. He turned around to speak to her, because  _ how _ could she understand how he felt, but his retort died on his lips when he saw the somber look on her face and the pained look in her eyes.  _ Oh.  _ He was ashamed of himself. He had forgotten the ordeal Melian and Thingol had gone through with their daughter and her choice to become mortal. His worrying and concern about Arwen and her departure to Valinor could not compare to the sheer devastation Melian felt when her daughter made a decision that would mean she would pass beyond this world and the death of her beloved mate, one of her only ties to Arda, years later. 

“I am so sorry, Melian.” The Maia gave him a wan smile and waved off his apology. “Maglor, it is well. It shall always hurt me, even though it was my daughter’s choice. Luthien loved him.” She paused and let out a shaky sigh. Maglor could see tears threatening to escape from the corners of her eyes. “Luthien loved Beren enough to give up everything for him. As her mother, all I was able to do was respect her decision.” 

Melian turned to face Maglor and gently grabbed his hands. “I can feel your fear and hesitation when I am near. I can feel the shame and guilt you bear in your fëa. Do not fear me or feel ashamed in my presence. I forgave your transgressions many years ago, Maglor. It is time for you to forgive yourself. You are not a monster as you believe yourself to be. Would a monster accompany the daughter of his adopted-son to Valinor, knowing he would never be able to return to Arda? Would he do so knowing full well that he would face hatred and disgust from some when he arrived? No, he would not. You are not a monster, Maglor. Stop believing you are.”

He shifted his eyes to look at Arwen in order to avoid Melian’s sympathetic gaze. It was too much for him. Despite the love and acceptance he had received in both Imladris and in Valinor from certain elves, he could not help but feel that he did not deserve it. 

Melian sensed his discomfort and decided to steer the conversation in a slightly different direction. “Arwen reminds me of Luthien. Her appearance is remarkably similar to my daughter, but that is not what makes me think of her.” 

Maglor looked back at Melian with curiosity shining in his eyes. “Many elves have spoken about Arwen’s likeness to Luthien based on her physical appearance. What is it about Arwen that makes you think of her?” 

The Maia took a deep breath and drew from her inner strength and resolve. Discussing her daughter caused her indescribable pain, but she knew this was important for the son of Nerdanel to hear. “Her spirit and her tenacity. Arwen did not give up when she was trapped. She fought and fought and she finally succeeded. She fell and she got back up again and continued to fight.” 

Melian wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her tunic before continuing, her voice cracking slightly. “I remember when Luthien was first learning to walk, she kept falling over again and again, but she would get up each time and eventually she was able to walk. Whenever she was faced with an impossible situation, she found a way to get through it. Not even death stopped my daughter. Yes, she made mistakes. She made so many mistakes, but that is part of being alive. The true show of spirit and strength is getting up even when you feel you cannot continue on any longer. Arwen did that, just like my daughter. That is what I see in young Arwen, and I could not be more proud. And most importantly, she is not Luthien. She should not be Luthien, and she must learn that on her own. You shall never succeed in life if you try to be someone else. The only person you can be is yourself. Arwen will have a hard time learning this, but she will understand eventually.” 

Melian returned to Arwen’s bedside and carded a hand through the sleeping child’s hair, smiling softly when Arwen scrunched her nose and sighed in response before falling back into a deep sleep. “She has a long road ahead of her, but she will endure. Arwen will need you by her side, Maglor. I know that you understand that.” 

“Of course I do. I would never dream of leaving her alone.”

Melian chuckled softly at Maglor’s indignant response. “I know you would never leave her, even if it meant you would die. It is one of the things I admire about you, son of Nerdanel.” 

She stood up and smoothed out her tunic and leggings before moving away from the bed and out of the small space where Arwen had been resting for the past several months. She turned back once more and smiled at Maglor before disappearing into the foliage. 

Maglor sighed and took Melian’s seat next to Arwen and gently grasped one of Arwen’s hands. He knew she could not hear him but he spoke regardless. “Arwen, you may resemble Luthien but you are not her. You are someone better. You are yourself, and that is something no one can take away from you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Aduial - Evening  
> Fëa - The soul, or spirit
> 
> Title credit goes to Ilya_Boltagon as well as this world that she has built with Arwen and the other characters :)


End file.
